thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Waterworks
Waterworks is the nineteenth episode of the first season. Plot Stanley is a silver tank engine who lives and works on the North Western Railway. His main job is working at Great Waterton showing passengers and tourists around the town where they can admire the buildings of various homes and waterworks that have been standing for decades. Stanley doesn't just work at Great Waterton, but he also works for the Sodor Logging Company at the lumberyard and as a shunting engine at the shunting yards. Regardless of the job that needs to be done, Stanley is very popular amongst the engines and will always strive to be an asset to the railway. One morning at Great Waterton, Stanley pulled into the station with some passengers. They were very pleased to have had such a splendid ride with such a splendid engine. "Wow Stanley, that was an awesome ride!" remarked a teenage boy. "No wonder you're so popular with just about everyone on this railway." "We should always ride with you Stanley," agreed an older man. "I must say, unlike most engines on this railway who rush about their work and give us such unpleasantness in their rides, you're an example for them all- The whole railway even." "Thank you," said Stanley proudly as the passengers admired him and remarked his popularity. "Um, excuse me everyone, but would you like me to take you all on a tour around Great Waterton?" "Oh, yes please Stanley!" replied the teenage boy. "This town does look cool and all, I wanna go and see what's inside the town." "Uh, could I take a look inside the water works please?" asked an old man. "Aww, no fair," complained a little boy, "I want to go and see that tall tower, just look how tall it is. It's enormous and incredible, isn't it mommy?" "It sure is, son," his mother replied, "but I'd rather go and take a look at the town to see what shops they have on sale." The passengers began to argue over which place they should visit first. "I want to go and see the waterworks!" snapped an old man. "But I want to go and see inside the town," argued the teenage boy. "What's so special about an ancient waterworks anyway?" "I beg your pardon, but it certainly is not ancient," hissed the old man. "Don't you even know that water comes from steam pumping engines inside the waterworks and they pump the water up the standpipe?" Stanley had had enough of the arguing and blew his whistle loudly. "Stop arguing, all of you," he demanded, "I'll visit every place in Great Waterton; the town, the standpipe and the water works, but first we'll visit the town if that's okay with any of you." The passengers thought about this and agreed. "I agree with Stanley," said a man, "we shall visit the town first." "Yes, at last!" exclaimed the teenage boy excitedly. "I want to see if they have any bicycles in store, my one broke yesterday because I crashed it into a tree by accident." "Well, it's a good thing you weren't hurt," puffed Stanley, "it's happened plenty of times before in the past." "Yes indeed," put in the old man, "people are just idiots these days." "Hey! Are you technically calling me an idiot?!" scowled the teenage boy. "No, not at all," stuttered the man, "I was referring to mountain bikers and all those other Characters * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Stanley * Charlie * Hank * The Fat Controller * Duck (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * The Water Works * Sodor Lumberyard * Knapford Yards Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes